Pasos
by StrongSoul
Summary: Nieto del vice almirante de la marina e hijo de presidente del gobierno. Hija de un presidente del pueblo Cocoteros. Personas de clases tan diferentes ¿pueden estar juntos? ¿pueden fijarse uno en el otro? y si es así... ¿qué pasara entre ambos? ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

Hola buenas.  
Soy StrongSoul, antes era Mokey . D . Teresa. Pero no sé que paso con mi cuenta que se fastidio, o a saber que le paso xD Esta historia se titula Pasos, si os digo la verdad se me ocurrió de la nada, no sé lo que va a pasar en esta historia, mejor dicho, no estoy segura, ya me diréis que os parece este capítulo. No es nada del otro mundo, pero, en mi propia opinión, creo que me quedo bastante convincente, ya que a no se me da muy bien escribir y a veces me paso con los diálogos y tengo que re escribir y poner más narración. Siento si la historia no cuadra mucho con la poca, pero aun así , espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos abajo!

(Aldea de Cocoteros. Año 1949.)

Nos situamos en la aldea de Cocoteros. Una melena peli roja pasaba por todo el pueblo, una chica, joven, pasaba cargada con un cubo de agua para las labores de la casa.  
Nos topamos con Nami, la hija menor del alcalde del pueblo.

— Que mierda-

Hacía un calor sorprendente esa mañana. Sobre unos 30 grados.  
Un chico alto y moreno con sombrero de paja.  
Monkey . D . Luffy Paseaba tranquilamente con una mochila en su hombro izquierdo, sal a de sus clases diarias, tan alegre como siempre. No le iba mal en los estudios su nota media siempre era nueve, es decir un buen alumno.  
Las chicas no iban a la escuela, son solo para trabajar en las labores de la casa y tener hijos. Mientras que los hombres hacen todo el trabajo, por eso estudian. Puede ser un pensamiento muy machista, bastante.

— Me muero de sed... -

En ese momento el moreno vio a una cabellera roja, miro su figura y empezó a pensar que a esa chica ya la había visto antes, hasta que vio un cubo lleno de agua.  
Luffy (para aclarar) era un hijo de gente rica, era el hijo menor de uno de los presidentes del estado.  
Era hijo de Monkey . D. Dragon y nieto del vice almirante de la marina Monkey . D .Grap.  
As que esa hija (Nami) del alcalde del pueblo, para él, no era nada, supuestamente. Pero él no era como todos los hijos de todos los presidentes, unos chicos pijos que solo piensan en sí mismos.

— Perdone -

Nami fue a ver quién la llamaba, y se encontró con unos grandes ojos negros.

— ¿Sí?

—Ah, e perdón por tratarte de usted. Es que pensaba que eras alguien de treinta años y bueno... -

Qué vergüenza paso el moreno, al saber que era esa chica, con su pelo llamativo en la que ya se había fijado hace tiempo.

— Da igual no te preocupes ¿Qué quieres? -

— He visto que tienes agua. Y me preguntaba ¿si no te importaría darme una poca? Hace mucha calor

— Claro no te preocupes, pero tienes un vaso? -

— Sí - cogí el vaso para entregarse lo — Aquí tienes -

Nami lleno el vaso de agua. Recién cogida de la fuente.

—Toma — le regresó el vaso lleno de agua

— Gracias

Luffy bebió toda el agua sin dejar ni gota. Le quito la sed por completo , y de repente se volvió a encontrar con esos ojos almendrados de la chica. Se quedó sin respiración, pero, tenía que decirle algo.

— Muchísimas gracias — se le ocurrió decir

— De nada — dijo la chica sonrojada.

La peli roja estaba dispuesta a irse, pero el moreno aun quería hablar aun un poco más con ella.

— Oye ¿cómo te llamas?— fue directo, ¿Qué más daba? Si no la conocía ahora, la conocería después.

— Nami ¿tú ?

— Luffy— sonrió

Hasta en ese momento, Nami no sabía con quién estaba tratando, pero... al decirle el nombre, cayó en cuenta de inmediato. Ella sabía perfectamente que no hablaba con un muchachuelo del pueblo, ella sabía que estaba hablando con el hijo de unos de los presidentes del estado, y con el nieto del vice almirante de la marina.

— Deje me lavarle el vaso — se arrodilló, para mostrarle respeto.

— A no me trates de usted, Nami, yo no quiero a otra persona tratando me de usted solo por el motivo de los familiares que tengo— le aclaro, estaba harto. Siempre que conocía a alguien todo iba bien hasta que le decía su nombre, y no quería que eso pasase con ella.

Bueno como quieras se relajó la chica

— ¿Dónde vives?— continuo el chico, quería saber todo de ella.

— Ves esa casa con muchos naranjos? - el moreno asintió - Pues esa es mi casa

— ¿Enserio? - la peli roja asintió - Vaya yo que siempre había pensado que era la casa de unos campesinos - soltó una leve carcajada - Eres las hija del alcalde verdad?

— Sí , la menor— "que agradable" pensó Nami

— Te pareces mucho a tu madre— se le ocurrió decir al moreno

— ¿Ah sí ?

— Sí , solo que tú eres más bonita eso había sido un piropo en toda regla.

La peli roja enrojeció , se notaba que era el hijo de unos de los presidentes del estado, y el nieto de un vice almirante de la Marina.

— Sabes cómo alagar a una chica— seguía sonrojada

— Bueno, es normal — rió el chico, estaba nervioso, se notaba.

— En bueno... yo me tengo que ir— pensó más de dos veces en si decirle eso o no al chico, porque en verdad no se quería ir.

— Oye espera - Luffy le agarro de la mu eca - Yo quiero ser tú amigo, Nami

— Ya lo somos ¿no?

— ¿Hoy vendrás a la fiesta del pueblo?— rezaba en su interior para que la respuesta fuera positiva

— Sí, seguramente, lo que pasa es que si voy tendré que ir con mi hermana y con sus amigos— giro los ojos hacia un lado

— ¿No te caen bien los amigos de tu hermana mayor ?

— No todos... — resoplo recordando algún que otro idiota, amigo de su hermana

— Pues... ven conmigo, así conoces a mis amigos— le ofreció Luffy

— No sé — Nami dudo por un momento

— Venga mujer, te vengo a las 20:30 a buscarte

—Bueno, vale— le sonrió

— Pues, hasta entonces— levanto la mano en forma de despedida

— Adiós

Cada uno fue por su camino los dos contrarios, pero no se pudieron ir sin antes darse una tierna mirada de despedida.

Jajajajaja! YO! aquí , la loca de yo. No pude poner algo más tierno ya que, hay una niña (una prima) de 9 a os mirando la historia y bueno, parece que ahora le afectan los besos que al escuchar esa palabra se ríen xD. Que raros son los niños de hoy en día. Bueno para el próximo capítulo, no creo que sea justo la fiesta, ya veré xD.  
Espero revienws y que tengan una buena lectura, no me dejen de leer eh?  
Sayonara~


	2. Antes de la fiesta

Pasos capítulo 2

¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal? Bueno creo que con el pasado capítulo no deje demasiadas dudas, o quizás sí. En fin os dejo leer tranquilos:

Nami fue andando con cuidado hasta su casa, para que no le cayera el agua del cubo. Llegó a su casa y dejo el cubo encima de la mesa de la cocina, y fue a preguntar a sus padres la propuesta de Luffy. Se encontraban en la sala de estar, su padre leyendo el periódico y a su madre bebiendo café. No dudo en no darle rodeos, total ¿para qué? si total acabarían en lo mismo.

— **Mamá, papá- **comenzó Nami

— **Hola cielo – **le saludó su madre Bellemere

— **Os quería preguntar una cosa – **comenzó a sudar con los nervios

— **Dinos – **dijeron ambos

— **¿Puedo ir a una fiesta con un amigo en vez de con Nojiko? – **cerró los ojos, esperando la respuesta negativa que le iban a dar sus projenitores

— **¿Quién es ese amigo? – **pregunto su padre, Genzo

— **Pues papá, es Luffy es... –** pero no le dejaron continuar

— **¿Desde cuando eres amiga de ese chico? – **le dijo su padre con asombro

— **Desde hoy – **respondió la duda

— **Y ¿es como los demás o es diferente –** pregunto Bellemere, casi bromeando con su hija mas pequeña

—**Es diferente, no es uno como los demás, además es bastante amigable y sociable, y sobretodo es una muy buena persona – **dijo muy animadamente Nami

Nami soltó una sonrisa melancólica, al recordar esos ojos negro y grandes como platos, esa sonrisa que podían decir muchas palabras, y esa voz grave y a la vez suave, que te hacía poner los pelos de punta.

— **¿Entonces te puedo preparar? –**

— **¡Nojiko! – **sonrió Nami, que tenía un rubor en sus mejillas al saber que su hermana mayor escucho la conversación

— **Hola - **sonrió

— **Si, prepara me -**

— **Pues vamos – **levantó una mano indicando las escaleras

Subieron a la habitación de Nami, donde Nojiko le plancho el pelo y después, algunos mechones, se los rizo. Llevaba un vestido negro un poco antes de las rodillas, y unos tacos, no muy altos, decía Nojiko, "ir a una fiesta sin maquillaje es una vergüenza para la juventud", así que la maquillo.

Los ojos de negro, con también lápiz de ojos.

Los labios con gloss.

Y las mejillas algún toque de colorete.

— **Nojiko ¿por qué este gloss sabe a coco?- **le dijo Nami mientras saboreaba ese gloss

— **Ah si es un gloss nuevo – **le echó una risa burlona a su hermana

— **Me gusta -**

— **Y a los chicos más – **le dijo Nojiko burlándose de su hermana

— **¡NOJIKO! – **gritó Nami toda sonrojada

— **¿Qué? es verdad-** miró el reloj **- Dentro de poco vendrá a recogerte ese tal Luffy, dentro de cinco minutos aproximadamente- **miró a su hermana, para ver su estado de ánimo, si estaba nerviosa, contenta, impaciente…

Bajaron a la cocina donde se encontraron a su madre haciendo la cena, que ellas no tomarían.

— **Nami, toma dinero – **le entregó tres billetes de 10 euros

— **Gracias mamá-**

— **Que lo pases muy bien – **le abrazó

— **Nami- **interrumpió el abrazó maternal

— **¿Qué Nojiko? -**

— **El bolso- **señaló el objecto para que su hermana lo cogiera

—**Ah sí – **se acercó para coger el bolso - **es verdad, gracias, Nojiko-**

Sonó el timbre y Nami (sabiendo ya quien era) fue a abrir.

— **Hola- **empezó Luffy a observarla de pies a cabeza

— **Hola- **sonrió Nami

— **WoW- **hizo una pausa** - estas preciosa -**

**- Gracias- **se dio la vuelta, para ver la casa por última vez en esa noche** ¡ me voy! – **y cerro la puerta

Se agarraron de la mano, como si fuesen una pareja, y se fueron andando a la fiesta.

**IIIII! Que rommanticones se me pusieron, jajaja, bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, el próximo ya será algo de la fiesta ¿puede pasar algo? espero que mi cerebro no sea malo y no sea algo malo, si no me mato ¿vale? (pero me mataría cuando tuviera 80 años soy muy joven)A decir verdad, este capítulo me ha quedado algo corto, pero para la próxima intentare poneros más narración y más largo el capítulo. Bueno pues sin nada más que decir.**

**Sayonara~**


	3. Actos y preguntas

**Pasos capítulo 3**

**¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal? yo supeeeer! Bueno, pues os dejo aquí con este nuevo capítulo, y espero que os guste. He visto que hay gente que lee esta historia, y le da a favoritos y a follow, y, me gustaría que comentaseis para decirme que os parece, si os gusta, que pensáis que debería cambiar a la hora de escribir… y yo así seré feliz :D Os dejo leer ¿vale? nos vemos abajo ;) **

Luffy y Nami estaban muy nerviosos, nunca había estado cogidos de la mano, sobre todo porque se acababan de conocer ¿no sería que iban demasiado rápido? ¿Pero le importaba? No, no le importaban, si a ellos le valían lo que estaban haciendo, para intentar conquistar al otro, aunque el otro también le gustaba, no dudarían en intentarlo, aunque después de eso se dieran cuenta de la gran estupidez que estaban haciendo, sabiendo que el otro también estaba ¿cómo se podría decir? ¿Enamorado?

Sí esa es justamente la palabra, pero Luffy es todo un caballero, sabe cómo controlar a una dama como Nami, pero... Nami no es como las demás.

Ella tenía sus facetas dulces y agradables, tanto cariñosas como graciosas, pero también tenía sus cosas malas, y eso es lo que sabe Luffy de Nami, porque, él ya tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, aún que ella no se diera cuenta o no lo supiera, él ya se había fijado en ella, entonces aprovecho que tenía sed en su favor, para hablar con ella y conocerla, entonces fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió invitarla a la fiesta.

Se la pasaban bien, la fiesta hasta las 22:30 no empezaba y había un buen trozo desde la casa de Nami, mientras ellos se encontraban parejas besándose y abrazándose, y mucha gente mayor los miraba extrañados, porque ellos pensaban que eran pareja ¿pero lo eran? No... no lo eran pero... ¿serían? Si los dos dan un poco de ambos podrían serlo pero ese era el problema.

La peli roja sabía que el moreno era de una gran alta sociedad, nada que ver con ella, y sabía que si lo quería en sus brazos tendría que dar mucho de sí para conseguirlo, pero ella no sabía que él ya se había fijado mucho antes en ella, pero eso era un gran secreto.

Aún era las 21:30 quedaba una hora para empezar con la música, y a ellos le llegaba el tiempo de sobra solo una media hora más caminando y ya habrían llegado, pero Luffy aún quería un momento intimo con ella, al saber que sus amigos ya estaban allí y empezarían a conocerla y alejarla de él, y él aún quería estar a solas con ella un rato más, fue entonces cuando empezó a hablar.

— **Me resulta extraño que tus padres te dejaran venir conmigo – **comenzó la conversación con la primera cosa que le vino a la mente

— **Bueno mis padres no se desconfían mucho de mí. Además sabiendo que va a ir Nojiko es como si estuviera controlada – **le aclaró Nami

— **Nami, yo... – **hizo una pausa

¿Acaso Luffy se estaba rindiendo? Ya quería desvelar sus sentimientos, la acababa de conocer en persona, aún que él ya la conocía lo suficiente, pero ¿no estaba preparado para desvelarle sus sentimientos? Él quería pero... no sabía cómo decirlo.

"_ Y si le digo ¿qué tal ser algo más que amigos? _" Pensó " _No eso es muy estúpido, mejor ¿quieres ser mi novia? No demasiado directo _"

¿Qué le podía decir? Quizás no quería ser directo, pero si decirselo de una forma que ella lo comprendiera.

"_Mejor se lo diga de la manera que me salga _"

— **¿Sí Luffy? – **se había quedado atenta a lo que le pudiese decir el moreno

¿Quién diría que en ese momento la única cosa que le salió a Luffy en ese momento fue un besó?

Toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo puede ser que dos persona de tan distintas categorías podrían haber encontrado el amor tan fácilmente? ¿Sería cosa del destino? No nadie lo creía. Simplemente sería un amor pasajero, pero... no es exactamente eso.

— **¿Luffy? – **Nami se había quedado con la boca más que abierta ante tal acción por parte del chico

— **Mejor sigamos andando – **desvió la mirada, por vergüenza

"_ ¿ Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido ?_" pensó Luffy.

" _Me he dejado llevar _" pensó Nami

Ambos se miraron por un momento, pero rápido miraron al norte, sonrojados como tomates, son demasiado obvios, no le quedan casi nada para llegar al campo de la fiesta y aún Luffy- aparte del beso - no le había dicho nada.

"_Mejor hablo con él después _" pensó Nami.

Al llegar a la fiesta ya había gente borracha, y bueno, lo que siempre hay en las fiestas.

— **Nami, estos son mis amigos – **señalo a la pandilla que tenían enfrente de ellos

Un grupo de siete personas se voltearon al ver a la pareja, algunos se sorprendieron que Luffy llevara a una chica consigo, pero a nadie le dio tiempo a hablar.

— **¡Agradezco a los ángeles por haber nacido!- **Un pelirubio de cejas rizadas se acercaba dando vueltas junto a Nami, le cogió de la mano- que no tenía agarrada con Luffy- y se la besó.**— Mi nombre en Sanji, y soy esta noche tú príncipe azul-**

— **Pues ya se ha presentado Sanji él solito shishishi- **rio Luffy, algo celoso.

— **Luffy ¿desde cuándo tienes una novia? – **le preguntó un chico peli verde

— **Eso Luffy – **comentó un chico con una nariz suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper grande

— **Haber Zoro y Ussop-** puso las dos manos para indicar a sus amigos paciencia **— las explicaciones mañana, aún no sé exactamente que somos shishishishi-**

— **Pero Luffy eso no se puede decir así – **le protestó un… ¿chico? Con una forma muy ¿robótica?

— **¿Qué pasa Franky?-**

— **No tienes vergüenza Mugiwara -**

— **Shishishishishi no- **dijo Luffy sin temor

Después de muchas presentaciones y dudas por parte de los amigos de Luffy empezó la fiesta, ya se llevaban bien con Nami - sobretodo Sanji - pero Nami aún tenía un asunto pendiente con Luffy por hablar ¿por qué le besó?

La chica no dudó más y se fue junto a Luffy.

— **Luffy ¿podemos hablar? – **le preguntó Nami

El chico se puso serio asintió con la cabeza, le dijo a los demás que ahora regresaban y Nami le cogió de la mano y lo llevo a un sitio tranquilo para preguntarle la duda.

— **Luffy ¿por qué me besaste? -**

— **Pues porque...-**

**Hoy no os quejareis de narrativa ¿no? pues ahora ¿qué escusa se le ocurrirá a Luffy para responderle la duda a Nami? En el próximo capítulo lo descubriréis. Y como dije arriba, onegai, animaros a comentar, me haréis feliz**** decirme que os parece la historia o, que debería mejorar, es primordial así podre mejorar y daros mejores historias.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. La esperada respuesta

Pasos capítulo 4

**Holaaa ¿qué tal? Yo genial, bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste, la verdad es que me parece sorprendente la rapidez que estoy escribiendo todo esto, hace nada no tenía nada nuevo para mis otras historias. Y me forcé a escribir, me decía "tengo que escribir algo"**

**Pero nada, hasta que abrir lo de notas rápidas y empecé a escribir el primer capítulo y así hasta acabar aquí. Espero que la historia este gustando de verdad a la gente. De paso voy a dar las gracias a las dos personas que me han comentado: Aliciadiez3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TE GUSTE TAMBIÉN! Y a: susii ZoRo, de paso, te resuelvo la duda, sí, aparecerá Robin, en los primeros capítulos no mucho, ya que el fanfic es un LuNa, pero habrá un leve ZoRo, graciiias por comentar, espero que te guste:3 Os dejo leer:**

Luffy hasta en ese momento nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. Tener a la peliroja así de seria y preguntándole porque le besó, para él era suficiente motivo para estar nervioso. ¿Qué podía decir? Él no quería meter la pata, hacer que ella llorase por su culpa, pero… tampoco no podría estar ocultándoselo más, ya creía que era hora de actuar, es decir, hablar con ella. Pero se le hacía imposible, tener a esa hermosura delante de sus ojos, y sabiendo que puede ser suya, le hacía un dolor de cabeza inmenso. Pero…

" _Y si le digo óyeme dulzura… no es demasiado raro soltarle eso de repente"_

El cerebro de Luffy se estaba sobre calentando, pero sabía que tenía que hablar, no podían estar así toda la noche, pero… ¿Qué le podía decir?

El chico no es tonto, pero le costaba mucho decir sus sentimientos a la persona que le hacía tenerlos. Pero él sabía que tenía que decírselo, sino vendría otro y se la llevaría, aún que ¿eso es ser un poco egoísta no? Pero a Luffy no le importa él siempre dice: _" Yo no soy caprichoso, pero, lo que es mío es mío y punto "_

Y con Nami pasaba igual, para él, ella era su chica, era un lujo tenerla. Pero, es tonto y no le dice lo que piensa. Y de la forma más tonta puede hacer que se enfade.

**¿Y bien? — **siguió esperando Nami su respuesta

**Pues, no lo sé, lo siento si no te ha gustado — **respondió Luffy con la primera cosa que le vino a la mente

**Bueno, yo… —**

¿ Y ahora que podía hacer Nami? Ella no es quien se tiene que declarar, es él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, al parecer él no se veía dispuesto a hacerlo, así que de una forma u otra lo provocaría para que lo hiciese.

Y eso es lo que hizo Nami.

**Así que ¿no sabes por qué me besaste? —**

Luffy no podría estar más nervioso, pues, la peliroja había utilizado una voz muy sensual, y había puesto su mano en su hombro, y se estaba acercando más a él.

**No, no lo sé — **siguió Luffy el juego de la chica

**Y ¿lo puedo averiguar? —** continuó Nami con esa voz provocadora

El morocho sonrío, se estaba imaginando miles de cosas que podía hacer la peliroja, pero él no se lo dejó en bandeja de plata.

**Bueno, no sé, creo que no eres lo suficiente — **soltó el moreno

**¿Quieres ver como sí que lo soy? —** Nami no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero no se arrepentiría

**Vale venga —** retó Luffy

Acabaron con el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos cuerpos, y al final se acabaron besando, mezclando sus alientos poco a poco, su saliva y todo lo demás, ahí fue cuando Luffy marco los labios de Nami como solamente suyos y de nadie más, mientras que Nami seguía a lo suyo.

**Hey, Nami —** le apartó Luffy con las dos manos

**¿Sí? —** pregontó deseosa de más

**Si sigo así, esto acabara convirtiéndose en otra cosa — **dijó riéndose

**Luffy ¿cuántos años tienes? — **

**Diecisiete años ¿tú? —** le preguntó el

**Dieciseis —** respondió la chica

**Por eso, aún somos menores Nami —** aclaró

**Yo no te he dicho nada — **protesto ella

**Tenemos que volver —** dijo Luffy

**Sí — **aceptó Nami

**Pero antes… —** dijo Luffy acercándose a Nami

Luffy volvió a besar a Nami. El problema era que él aún no le había dicho nada, ¿Qué eran relación seria, abierta, lío, o nada? A Nami se le pasó eso por la cabeza y cuando Luffy ya se había dado la vuelta, le agarró la mano se miraron fijamente y le preguntó:

**Luffy ¿qué somos? —**

**Ahora sí que sí, ahí dios demasiada intriga incluso para mí ¿qué hago? Bueno descubriréis la respuesta de Luffy en el próximo capítulo.**

**Sayonara~ **


	5. El problema

Pasos capítulo 5

**¡Hola! Cuanto tempo ¿no? Bueno seguimos aquí con esta historia, que me tiene intrigada hasta a mí. Jajaja, y pensar que soy la autora, matarme, matarme ya. Bueno toca la gran respuesta de nuestro querido Luffy, yo soy Nami, y no le pregunto, pero bueno, así es mi mente: perversa. Os dejo leer, ¡nos vemos abajo!**

Lo más nervioso que se podía encontrar Luffy lo podía describir en la clase de Lengua como historia de tortura. ¿Qué somos? Que respuesta podía salir de la boca de ese muchacho, despreocupado hasta de su propia suerte, que había tenido toda la suerte del mundo en que esa chica se hubiese fijado en él. Así que… ¿qué podía decirle en ese momento? Porque la chica de cabello peliroja no estaba dispuesta a esperar toda la noche a su querida respuesta, y ya se veía su desesperación para saberla.

— **¿Luffy?**

" _Oh no"_ pensó el chico. Empezó a respirar muy agitadamente.

— **Nami… yo…**

— **¿Tú, qué?** – La peliroja más impaciente que nunca

¡Venga díselo! Le dijo su mente, que sencillo era para su cerebro decirle algo como. _"Oye, Nami, no sé cómo reacionaras a esto, pero llevo echando el ojo desde hace un año, me gustas, chica, y ojalá sientas lo mismo"_ Pero no, se quedó callado, esperando a que algún borracho viniese a romper el hielo, en cuando tenía que encargarse él de eso.

— **En fin, me voy** – Con los ojos acuosos, la chica empezó a alejarse del moreno, pero… él le agarró del brazo, tiro de ella y le besó.

| Con los demás |

— **Oye, ¿Y Luffy y Nami?**- Preguntó un rubio que ya iba con unas copas de más.

— **Mira Sanji, hazme caso y que disfruten de la fiesta**- dijo Zoro, con algo de seseó al hablar por los efectos del alcohol.

| De vuelta con Luffy y Nami |

Nami, más quieta que nunca, estaba disfrutando de ese beso, pero quería su respuesta, y no sabía si tomar ese beso como tal.

— **¿ Y bien?**

— **Bueno… por mi seríamos algo más que amigos, pero como tu prefieras… - **le dio a elegir el moreno

Oh vaya, tantos minutos esperando un _" como tu prefieras"_

— **¿Cómo yo prefiera?** – Nami se estaba empezando a cabrear

— **Yo no obligo a nadie a estar conmigo – **Luffy alzó las manos como si él no tuviese culpa de nada

— **¿Y me ves obligada?** – le protestó

— **No, pero una cosa es como yo te vea, y otra cosa es como te sientas tú. –** Luffy había dado justo en el centro.

— **Me sentiría mejor si me dijeses algo más romántico. –** le dijo la peli roja, ya indignada

— **¿ Y qué quieres qué te diga? Casi ni te conozco.**

— **Vale, muy bien. –** tenía la boca abierta, aún que para no tenerla… y entonces dejo solo a Luffy.

Luffy no quería herir los sentimientos de Nami, y por su contestación, se notó que lo hizo muy bien para fastidiarla. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Entonces, su cerebro sirvió de utilidad, le preguntaría a Sanji. Fue cuando comenzó la busca del rubio, y cuando lo encontró, rodeado de mujeres y alcohol, lo saco de toda esa masa.

— **¿Qué quieres estúpido? –** le recibió el rubio

— **Tío, la he cagado –** Luffy dejó soltar un suspiro

— **No me sorprende en lo más mínimo ¿qué pasó con Nami? –** Sanji abandono a sus amadas mujeres

En ese momento vino Zoro, acompañado con Robin, y por sus caras, la habían pasado la mar de bien en donde hubiesen ido.

— **¿Qué son esas caras? –** pregunto Ronbin mirando a ambos chicos

— **Bueno haber… -** se intentó explicar Luffy

— **Este pedazo de subnormal la ha cagado con Nami. –** señalo Sanji con el dedo índice a Luffy

— **¿Y te sorprende?**- Dijo Zoro, con una sonrisa contenida

— **No.-** Contestó Sanji, con el mismo gesto en su rostro

— **Haber, Luffy, cuéntanos** -

Por fin alguien sensata, si no fuera por Robin, Zoro y Sanji se pasarían así toda la noche, y por lo que fuera poco, no sabría que hacer al respecto.

— **Me pregunto que éramos- **Hizo una pausa, y vio la cara de todos —**Y yo le dije que quería ser algo más que amigos, pero, que lo que ella quisiera.**

— **Creo que la segunda parte te la podías haber callado.** - Comentó Robin –**A ninguna chica nos gusta que nos den la opción en esos temas, si la quieres la quieres y ya está.**

— **No te digo yo, que más tonto y no da salido del agujero de su madre.**- Comento Sanji, que ya se podía decir que el alcohol ya le había subido de más.

— **Sanji… no te pases.**- Advirtió Robin

— **Vale y… ¿Qué hago? –** preguntó ya desesperado el moreno.

Sanji dio su última calada a su cigarrillo e intentó pensar algo para que su pobre amigo pudiese, al menos, hablar con esa chica.

— **Sácala a bailar, pero, que la música sea lenta- **le mandó

— **Pero.. yo bailar…**

— **Muestra lo que te enseñe yo en los recreos al aburrirnos – **le dio por ejemplo

— **Y ¿qué le digo mientras bailo?**

— **Pídele disculpas.** - Objetó Zoro, que se mantuvo ausente durante un rato

— **Claro, pero no solo eso, dile lo que realmente sientes.** - Remato Robin

— **Pero… - **no le dejaron continuar

— **Ahora búscala, las canciones lentas empiezan en quince minutos. **-Recordó Sanji

— **Gracias.**

Entonces Luffy fue a busca de la chica, mientras meditaba sus palabras, tenía en corazón a cien, y no se calmaría hasta encontrarla y decírselo todo. Absolutamente todo.

**Vale, no, no me matéis por haceros esto, os juró que a mí también me duele en el alma, pero, como dije arriba, así es mi mente: perversa. ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? No tranquilos, no haré un capítulo de Luffy solo buscando a Nami o a lo mejor sí, jejeje. Venga va, a resistirse a la espera. Y ya de paso que estoy aquí dándoos la lata, quiero agradecer a: Aliciadiez3, que fue la única personita que comento el anterior capítulo:3 ¡animense a comentar! (si quieren claro jiji) **

**¡ Nos vemos pronto!**


	6. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Pasos capítulo 6

**Uala, ¿cuánta gente mordiendo uñas, no? Jaja, eso espero, porque… pobre Luffy ¿por qué la cagara tanto? La culpa no es mía.. eh, tú si tú he visto tu cara de ¿cómo qué no? Bueno sea lo que fuere, me da penita el chaval, a ver qué hago con el… -No mamá, estofado de carne no. Vale arrojarme a algo si os antoja.. jajaja. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

Alcohol, chicas, gente vomitando, drogas, sexo… ¿algo más para una fiesta? No, pero, Luffy no estaba desconcentrando ni con el olor a porro que había en ese lugar, solo quería encontrar a Nami, abrazarla, besarla, y decirle que lo sentía, que lo sentía de verdad. Entonces vino una chica, que él no conocía su rostro.

— **Hola nene, ¿qué haces solo? Yo te hago compañía**

— **No, no estoy solo**

La chica le digo cinco cosas más que, Luffy ignoró completamente, siguió caminando unos minutos más y la vio. Por fin vio su cara en toda la fiesta, con una sonrisa en su cara se dirigió hasta ella, y aparte, le quedaba cinco minutos para que las canciones lentas comenzaran.

— **Hola, Nami –** estaba más nervioso que nunca, ¿cómo podía manejarle así de bien?

La chica le miro con desgana. Y justo ahí, comenzaron las canciones lentas.

— **¿Quieres bailar? –** le ofreció la mano

— **No me toques, me das asco. – **y le puso cara de asco a continuación

— **¿Cómo? -**

Y se fue, otra vez. Luffy, sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar se acercó a la cantina y pidió un cubata, y otro, y otro, y uno más.

Mientras Luffy bebía como un poseso, Nami fue en busca de Robin, y cuando la localizo se acercó a ella.

— **Robin estabas aquí.**

— **¿Y Luffy? –** le pregunto Robin sorprendida ¿no se supone que Luffy había ido en su busca?

— **Me busco, pero le dije que me daba asco.**

La chica levantó una ceja, ambos eran igual de estúpidos.

— **¿Qué le has dicho qué? – **cambió el tono de la pregunta, si antes era como… pasivo, ahora era de enfado

— **Es que lo que me dijo me dolió, y mucho. - ** se disculpó Nami

— **Tú lo que eres es idiota, tía- **pauso un momento, para intentar no decirle unas cuantas cosas — **te busco por toda la fiesta, para pedirte perdón y tú de lista le vas a decir eso, ¿orgullosa?**

Nami con la boca abierta no sabía qué hacer, increíble, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— **Soy gilipollas.**

— **Sí, lo sé. –** le volvió a confirmar

— **¿Y qué hago?**

Robin que contuvo la carcajada, al ver que ambos de los muchachos dijeron las mismas palabras con el mismo tono de preocupación.

— **Búscalo**

Y sin decir más, Nami se dio la vuelta y se fue por el mismo sitió que por donde vino. Y un buen rato caminando, encontró al moreno en la cantina donde se encontraba ella hace unos momentos. No estaba ebrio, pero poco le faltaba para que fuese así. Se acercó a él y le observo.

— **¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te doy asco?**

Como se arrepentía de esas palabras.

— **No, ya no.**

— **Que rápido cambias de opinión.. -** objetó

— **Lo sé…**- Bajó la cabeza, con sentimiento de culpa, porque sabía que él había bebido tanto por lo que ella le dijo.

— **¿Quieres bailar?**

De repente, un impulso levanto la cabeza de Nami, y con una expresión de sorpresa le dijo sí al chico que tenía enfrente.

Y aunque Luffy estuviese en el puntillo seguía bailando genial.

El chico, acercó su cabeza con la de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para hablar.

— **Nami siento mucho lo que te dije antes… yo no quería decirte eso, soy un estúpido.. perdóname -**

— **No pasa nada, enserio que no, yo soy la estúpida por hacerte esa pregunta, es normal que reaccionaras así, no nos conocemos. – **le acabo dando la razón de lo que había dicho antes el moreno

— **Y aunque personalmente no nos conozcamos, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti. -**

Nami se quedó paralizada, ¿enamorado de mí? No, imposible.

— **El alcohol te afecto demás, Luffy.-**

— **No, lo digo enserio. –** le afirmó el chico, y es que era verdad, llevaba enamorado de ella durante un año.

— **No, lo tuyo solo es lujuria por mi físico.- ** dijo casi con un tono de pena

— **Oye, que tú no te lleves fijando en mi antes, no se significa que yo no. – **le dijo casi como si la estuviese regañando

— **Y si es así, ¿Cuánto fue ese tiempo?**

— **Un año, hasta hoy, que estoy aquí diciéndote esto. Nami, quiero que esas mi novia.- **

En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción que ya no era para nada lenta.

— **Yo…**

Al final cambiaron los papeles de nerviosismo, ahora le tocaba a ella pensar en una respuesta. ¿Y ahora qué? _" Oh si Luffy, yo también"_ No, tenía que decirle algo más, algo que se igualase a lo que él le había dicho.

— **Yo también quiero ser tu novia, idiota.**

Ambos sonrieron, Luffy le agarro de las caderas, y le acerco más a él. Nami le puso las manos en el cuello.

— **Entonces… ¿somos…?**

— **Sí…**

Y entonces Luffy la besó, como quería a esa mujer.

**No, no, este no es el final, ahora queda toooooda la relación. ¿Cómo quedara Luffy de la resaca? Yo creo que lo peor para él será volver el Lunes a clase, jajaja. Quería agradecer a:**

**Monkey D Victoria, yo intentaré poner más narración, porque tienes razón de que la mayoría es diálogo, pero bueno intentaré hacer lo quepueda, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado**** también a guest: aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y por último a : emi, aquí tienes la continuación:3 venga nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que no será tan emplan, te mato y te amo a la vez, jajaja. ¡ Hasta la próxima! **


	7. Lo que parecía imposible

Pasos capítulo 7

**Hola, ¿ qué tal les va todo? Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve algún que otro problema y eso. Bueno, pues aquí seguimos, con esta historia en donde vemos como Luffy se emborracha, ay, podía ser peor… haber que pasa en este capítulo, nos vemos abajo.**

Después de bailar, reírse y pasárselo bien, Nami regresó a su casa. El domingo se le paso lento, ya que, nadie bajaba a la calle o porque estaban de resaca o seguían durmiendo. Así que fue adelantando los trabajos para el Lunes, como cuidar de los animales, o planchar, lo que tenía que hacer una chica en aquellos tiempos, ya que su padre era el alcalde del pueblo y no se encontraba mucho tiempo en casa, y su madre tampoco, ella era sirvienta en las casas de los marines, y muchas veces llegaba a las tantas de la noche. Así que entre ella y Nojiko, tenían todas las labores de la casa. Ese domingo sus padres si estaban en casa, así que aprovecho que no tenía con quien pasar esa tarde de fin de semana, para hacer las labores del día siguiente para escaquearse después.

— **¿¡QUÉ ESTAS QUÉÉÉ!?**

Nami estaba en el jardín recogiendo mandarinas para el zumo del día siguiente, cuando escuchó ese grito proveniente de su padre. Sin dudarlo, dejó la cesta y fue apresurada a dentro de la casa, allí vio a Nojiko, su padre y su madre, y por el aspecto de los progenitores, Nojiko había echo algo muy malo.

— **¿Qué pasa?** – Dijo Nami, no se podía imaginar lo que habría hecho su hermana, pero no parecía nada bueno.

— **¿De cuánto?** – Reclamó su padre saber.

— **Tre… tres.** – Respondío Nojiko

— **Oh, no** – Dijo la madre. –**Ahora no podemos hacer nada.**

Entonces Nami cayó en lo que estaba sucediendo. Nojiko estaba embarazada, de tres meses, tiempo suficiente para no poder abortar, y aunque estuviese solo de uno, no creía que el gobierno dejase abortar. Y lo que menos se imaginaba, ocurrió, Genzo, abofeteó a Nojiko.

— **¡Padre!** – Chilló Nami

— **Y tú** – Señaló Genzo con el dedo a Nami **– Espero que no hagas ninguna locura.**

Bellemere, estaba llorando, su hija de dieciocho años, cuando aún empezaba a florecer en su juventud, estaba embarazada.

— **Lo mejor será que os meta internas en un instituto.**

Nami abrió los ojos de sorpresa, eso significaría: adiós a su libertad, y adiós al ver a Luffy.

— **No, Genzo, ahora Nojiko debería estar con el que será el padre de ese varón o hembra…**

— **Tienes razón** – Dijo Genzo, miró a Nami **– Y contigo, ya veremos lo que hacemos.**

— **No, ella no tiene la culpa** – Opinó Nojiko – **A ella no le castiguéis, ni si quiera no la apuntar en el internado.**

— **Nojiko, sabes al menos quien es el padre ¿no?** – Le preguntó Bellemere

— **Sí…**

— **¿Quién?**

— **Ace..**

Todos los de la familia se quedaron con la boca más que abierta. Ace, un chico guapo, alto, de pecas, y con muchísimo dinero, y por si fuera poco…

— **Ese es el hermano mayor de Luffy** – Dijo Nami con tono de sorpresa

— **Exactamente **– Contestó Nojiko.

Nietos del vicealmirante de la marina e hijos de un presidente.

— **¿Él lo sabe? **– Preguntó Genzo

— **Sí.. desde un principio lo sabía**

— **Y.. ¿qué piensa al respecto?** – Continuó

— **Que lo tengamos… él tiene dinero, y está trabajando en su propio negocio, al niño no le faltara de nada. También dice que me vaya a vivir con él.. él sabe que Nami y yo estamos solas por la semana, y tiene miedo de que me pase algo.**

— **Muy maduro por su parte, pero no puedes dejar a tu hermana sola **–Rechisto su madre

— **Ya, eso le dije yo, así que me dio dos opciones.**

— **¿Cuáles?** – Preguntó Nami, toda curiosa haber si le salvaba de estar interna en un edificio

— **La primera es que te vengas a vivir con nosotros, y la segunda es que su hermano venga a vivir aquí.**

— **¿Y cuál de esas dos son mejores?** – Dijo su padre, ya desesperado por la situación

— **Ambas, así si viene su hermano a vivir aquí Nami puede hacerse cargo de la cama mientras los dos estáis fuera, y aparte Nami podrá estar tranquila ya que no estará sola.**

— **Esto es increíble.. esta bien, el hermano de Ace vendrá a vivir aquí **

¿Esto era un sueño? Porque si era un sueño no quería despertar, nunca. Iba a vivir con el que hace menos de veinticuatro horas se había echo su novio, podría verle todos los días, y eso no era algo que se podían permitir cualquier chica de su edad, y ella lo sabía, era un sueño.

En ese momento, empezó a sonar el teléfono de su padre.

— **¿Si? Sí, soy yo.. ¿cómo? ¿Diez meses? Sí bueno… mis hijas son mayores pero aun así.. ¿qué sino me echan como presidente? Está bien, la próxima semana estaremos allí.**

Colgó un una cara que parecía que había visto a un muerto viviente o algo por ese estilo.

— **¿Qué sucede?** – Preguntó Bellemere, temiéndose lo peor

— **Quieren que nosotros dos vayamos hasta china, es un viaje de negocios muy costoso, y si no nos presentamos la semana que viene me echaran como alcalde del pueblo. Y sabes el dinero que nos da, y nos hace falta.**

— **¿Y de qué se trata?**

— **Eso no lo sé, me dijeron que me lo dirían cuando llegásemos allí.**

— **¿Y mi trabajo qué?**

— **Me comentaron que van casi todos los presidentes al viaje, así que te tendrás que ocupar de sus alojamientos durante los diez meses que estaremos allí.**

— **¡DIEZ MESES!** – Gritaron las tres mujeres al unísono

— **Pero, papá, en esos diez meses mi hijo ya habrá nacido** – Comentó Nojiko super alterada.

— **Lo sé hija, pero ahora no tendrás problema, irás a vivir con Ace y él te cuidara. **

— **¿Y qué pasa conmigo?** – Cuestionó Nami

— **El hermano de Ace vendrá a vivir aquí.**

— **¿Y cómo haremos con el dinero? Más que nada para comprar comida.**

— **Por eso no te preocupes Nami, ambos tienen cuenta bancaria con bastante dinero, y nosotras dos también, podemos sacar de ahí el dinero.** – Sentenció Nojiko

— **Bueno, pues nos llevara más o menos una semana cambiar todos los muebles de la habitación de Nojiko y el hermano de Ace.**

Y así fue, cuando la noticia positiva llegó a los oídos de Ace, no pudo esperar comentárselo a Luffy, y él al enterarse no se lo pudo creer, vería a su novia casi las veinte y cuatro horas del día y durante diez meses, ¿qué podía salir mal? Estuvieron toda la semana moviendo muebles de una casa a otra. Los vecinos del pueblo no tardaron en cotillear del porqué de tanto alboroto, y al enterarse de la noticia, todo el mundo se quedó inseguro de lo que podía hacer el muchacho dentro de casa con la chica.

Y cuándo se dieron de cuenta, los cuatro muchachos estaban despidiéndose de sus padres y volviendo a sus casas. Ace dejó a Luffy y a Nami en la casa de las chicas.

— **Y ahora no hagáis locuras.** – Dijo el chico de pecas.

— **Cuidate mucho Nami, prométeme que la cuidarás** – Dijo Nojiko a Luffy

— **Sí.** – Respondió Luffy

— **Venga nosotros nos vamos, buenas noches** – Se despidió Ace

Y Luffy y Nami vieron como el coche desaparecía en la oscuridad. Y ambos pasaron dentro de la casa. Luffy se quedó observando la casa por dentro.

— **Bonita casa** – Comentó

—**Gracias **– Nami estaba super nerviosa – Bueno, te llevaré a tu cuarto.

— **¿A mi cuarto?**

— **Sí, claro**

— **Ah, yo pensaba que iba a dormir contigo**

La chica no se podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿dormir con ella? Pero ¿qué clase de mente tenía Luffy?

— **No, Luffy ¿Cómo vas a dormir conmigo?**

— **Y ¿qué tiene de malo?**

— **Luffy…**

— **Vale está bien, dormiremos separados**

Así que antes de que cambiase de opinión, Nami lo llevo a su habitación.

— **Y la tuya ¿Dónde está?**

— **Enfrente **

— **Ah vale..**

— **Si quieres ir al baño es la última habitación de este pasillo.**

— **Vale.**

— **Bueno, mañana tienes clase, así yo creo que deberías irte a dormir**

— **Sí, será lo mejor.**

La chica ya estaba dando el giro para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero el chico la agarro la giró y le dio un beso, fue tan bonito, ambos tocaron sus lenguas, ya deseosas por el contacto de la otra. Al separarse los dos se quedaron mirándose.

— **Buenas noches** – Le dijo Luffy

— **Buenas noches..** –

Nami se dirigió a su cuarto, toda sonrojada, que bien estaría con el esos diez meses.

**Oh dios mío, ni yo me lo esperaba, voy a llorar de lo bonito que ha sido este capítulo T_T Bah fue bonito más que nada al final, porque al principio… Ay Nojiko ¡que está embarazada! Y esos dos lo van a pasar bien solos en casa, jeje, a saber, va venga, ahora ser buenos, y comentar mucho, ¿chi? Agradecimientos a: Aliciadiez3: Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado, la verdad es que a mí también me gustó mucho escribirlo jaja espero que este también te haya gustado, besos! Y a: Emi: sí! Jajaja por fin son pareja, y ahora una pareja casi casada como quien dice jajaja, saludos.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Pasos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
